


What can go wrong?

by yulin



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Crack, Flash Fic, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/pseuds/yulin
Summary: There wasn’t any possible reason for Akielos and Cyrious not to be in a very friendly relationship.





	

“So the prince and the princess of Cyrious are in a very awkward situation, you now?”

“Uh, uhm...” Nikandros was putting all his effort in following the discussion of his father. 

He knew, he knew. He was a noble, and part of his duty was to learn all the political issues of their enemies and their allies. Their culture, their ways of life, costumes, possibly the language. The more you knew about the law the better it was, not to mention the unwritten laws. What was it that you might do, yes, but that you also wanted to avoid in order to survive and not have seven generations of relatives dead set to kill you?

As the closest friend of Damen, he had witnessed too many times how easy it was to trigger these particular unwritten laws.

He sighed. As long Damen was a very… straining friend, being with him would be surely much better than sitting at a working table with his father explaining him the succession line of the current visitors of their reign.

It was a delegation from Cyrious: a small island situated about three days of travel South by ship, with good weather conditions and a north-west wind. It had been a colony of Akielos until about two hundred years before, when it was rewarded with independence after its army proved itself particularly brave on a battle against Vere.

Not that Cyrious was in a particular strategic position or anything, so, really, being part of the reign of Akielos or not, was merely a pro-forma.

The island produced a very good wine, though, and, well, that, at least, was a very good reason to maintain a good relationship. 

Moreover, Cyrious was a very beautiful island, with a particular pink sand and water so limpid that you could always see the seabed. It was usually warm almost all year long, but with a nice, refreshing breeze. It was not surprising that some nobles and wealthy people of Akielos used to go there on vacation.

On the other hand, noble people from Cyrious occasionally came to Akielos to enjoy the cultural life of the capital.

There wasn’t any possible reason for Akielos and Cyrious not to be in a very friendly relationship. 

“So, you know the problem of the heir was a real problem,” Nikandros’ father continued.  
“The queen wasn’t able to give birth to a male, and they had four daughters. The first male in the line of succession was… well, unfit to reign, let’s say. Cyrious is not a very complex reign to rule, you know? But still, you may want to have a person who is able to at least count until one hundred without being distracted by a flying butterfly.”

“I guess so,” Nikandros commented. He looked through the window: the sun was already setting, colouring the sky of a very bright pink. The day was almost over, one of the first warm days after winter, and he hadn’t had the occasion to go out for a moment.

“At the end, the king decided to change the law, stating that the heir to the throne was going to be the first born, no matter the sex. And that’s why the current sovereign is a queen.”

“I see…” Oh, so interesting!

“Now, here comes the problem: not all the subjects were very happy about this. Since the dawn of time they had been ruled by men, you know? For some of them it was difficult to accept the change. Yes, they realised that it was due to force majeure, and they had to admit that the queen was doing a very good job. But still, they were looking forward to have a king again.”

“Oh, poor people, what a disgrace to be ruled by a woman!” 

“Indeed,” his father commented, completely missing the irony in his son’s voice. “So, you can imagine the problem that aroused when the queen, fifteen years ago, gave birth to a couple of beautiful, blond twins: a male and a female.”

And suddenly the man had all Nikandros’ attention. “Blond. Twins.”

“Indeed. Our guests. Now, you see the princess was born first, so, in theory…”

“Blond.”

“That’s not the point, son! Focus!”

“That’s exactly the point, father. You don’t understand,” he said with a deadly voice.

“And where do you think are you going now?” He asked, as Nikandros was already at the doorstep.

“I have a reign to save!”

He ran into the common room, praying all the gods he could remember the name of, but nor Damen nor either of the guests were anywhere to be seen.

He asked all the servants, all the nobles, but nobody seemed to have seen any of them for a long time.

He flew through the corridors, gaining some curses from the slaves that he had almost run over. It didn’t matter.

When he finally opened the door of Damen’s quarters he witnessed what his heart had already known. It was too late.


End file.
